Full Circle
Full Circle... The Final Chapter in the Career of NPD was the final promo written by NPD on March 28, 2010 for an LPW World Heavyweight Championship match against defending champion cYnical at the Insanity LIVE from New Orleans telecast. The promo scored a 4.03 aps, which scored as the highest average promo score on the card. Promo NPD, a former International Heavyweight Champion where he beat the likes of Drew Michaels, Ash Strife, and Eric Scorpio. ''NPD, the man who starred in the very first match to kick off the beginning of the debut of Pyromania. ''NPD, somebody who was there was only one television show and the company was named the PWA. ''What your about to read may be too epic for you to fully understand. The story finally comes full circle and you may not be prepared for it. This is... 'The Final Chapter of the Career of NPD The scene begins with a vision out of a still lens, no movement or sound can be seen or heard. That is, until we hear a whistling howling scream as the camcorder is seen whipped around when we see his face. NPD is seen staring intensely into the black hole that you all are witnessing out of.* NPD: hAve yOU ever Wanted someThinG so bAD thAt you figHt so hArd for it To BE compLEtE? I'M surE cYNicAL, tHIS is wHaT yOU aRE thinKING abOUT riGHt nOw. i DEfeAt yOU liKE nOboDY befoRE. i KNow YoU alL the waY back to tHE dayS fRom pyRomAnIa. i MAY havE moRE wiNS agAiNSt yOu tHAn anYboDY elSE in youR caREer. I HAVe beaT yOU, I cAN beAT you, I dID beAt yOU... I WILL BEAT YOU. onLy, you jusT so HAppEn to poSseSs the mOSt precioUS entiTy in the EntiRE woRLd to hAve. hOW convieniEnT. You are the World Heavyweight Champion cYnical. This is your second time holding it good sir. You know what, cYn? I want to be the second of something too. I want to be the second man in the rich history of this illustrious business to have been the International Heavyweight Champion AND the World Heavyweight Champion. I also want to repeat an instance that happened to me. The reason goes far more than me just wanting this title from you cYn. You represent pYro, just like I did. So, I want you to feel the same things I've felt. I don't care what you have been through, because from what I've followed from you, you've been through an insane amount of tragedy and destruction. I'll feel it if you feel what I'm asking of you. Give me all of your sadness cYn, give it to me! I'll accept it if it takes you feeling what I felt cYn! Have you ever won the most important thing in your life? ONLY TO LOSE IT IN YOUR NEXT FIGHT? I became the International Heavyweight Champion, cYn, I did! Damnit cYn, you know how long I chased Mr. Stone for. He was the SoL reason I stayed in this damn business. He kept ducking and ducking me, until he disappeared from our lives. He vanished. He vanished without fighting me. I won it from another person, but I finally did get my hands on Mr. Stone when he returned briefly. Have you seen him since? Honestly, I don't know what I wanted more, the IHC or him. I ended his career. He never fought again after me. And I'm happy about that. I'm actually happy about everything that has gone wrong for Mr. Stone. But, you were there the whole time cYn. If you respected me so damn much, why didn't you use your pull to try and make it happen? You were beloved in pYro. You see how much I respect you cYn!? I write pYro the same damn way I write your name. You were a g()d in pYro. Fuck it, you still are in my eyes. But, it doesn't matter when we face each other in that ring, in your backyard. Your entire life's story hasn't been happy, so why change that now? Look cYn, I want you to feel the pain I felt that night. I won the IHC at Honor Roll. I lost it to White Falc... Wh... White Falcon the very next fight. A life's work to finally capture it. Only to see it all leave the next time you walk out there. cYn, you won the World Heavyweight Championship from Hatchet Ryda the other night, well... in New Orleans, I want to re-welcome you to my world and for you to feel what I did. I want to be the best, I always have. cYn, I've been here TOO damn long not to be the best. Well, when I win the belt from you, I will be the best. ''There you go, you finally said it. After all of these years, you never fully said the reason you came here in the first place when it was the PWA. You always state that you wanted this belt, that you wanted that belt, that you wanted Mr. Stone, that you... well, you get the point. ''You never said that you wanted to simply be the best. ''Thank you. NPD is still looking intensely into the camcorder's lens... until we see a single tear roll down his cheek.* NPD: gOOdbYe. A motionless face of NPD, only with the tear rolling down, stares lifeless into the camcorder.* ''It was only a matter of time until I finally began reclaiming what was rightfully mine. This monster has been amongst the LPW for far too long. I've been fighting and you know it. The biggest night in the career of NPD hasn't come yet, it's awaiting next. I had to do something. I finally got into his mind. We now see a new scene, much different than the dark cellar of what we have been used to seeing lately, no camcorder to be seen.* Voice: Hello... are you there? The visuals that we are seeing are a much brighter background, a very tall bed with many pillows resting on them.* Voice: I have arrived, just as you had requested of me. Finally, we see a camcorder, it's whipped around violently, laughing can be heard from the unseen voice.* Voice: Here's your gift of the day. I finally got it for you! The camcorder is seen being handed to somebody sitting in a chair. We still see the visuals coming out of the camcorder lens itself, we see... a sceptor. Now, the scene isn't showing out of the camcorder, we see a man sitting on a chair, holding a sceptor.* King NPD: Thank you Marcell. Marcell: Of course king, have you seen the agenda today? King NPD: I'm preparing now jester, what did you think I was doing? The camera pans out to where we see NPD just lazily resting on his king's chair, holding his sceptor... lifting his free arm, the left one, up and down ever so slightly.* King NPD: I'm working out. Marcell: Right. Well, I was thinking that we could go get some lunch while going over the strategy that you can use against cYnical. King NPD: Look, I'm not a piece of meat, I just can't be trained into a certain mindset while eating grapes and cucumbers... Marcell: King, those are melons. King NPD: Don't correct me. Alright, come on, let's go watch a movie. Marcell: Skip lunch and strategy to watch a film? King NPD: Did you hear me Marcell? Marcell: Yes. They go to the theater inside the house and they take their seats.* Marcell: You got your popcorn? King NPD: I don't eat popcorn, popcorn eats me. Marcell: What? King NPD: Marcell, I get headaches if I eat a kernel. Marcell: Well, what about the Coke Zero? King NPD: It's called Vitamin Water. Marcell looks at the label, it's a vitamin water label on a bottle of Coke Zero.* Marcell: I'll get the 3-D glasses. King NPD: No need Marcell, my brain switches the vision from 2-D to 3-D without the necessity of glasses. I'm too intelligent for that. Marcell: Umm... king, I'm not sure that it works like that. The movie How to Train Your Dragon 3D begins, Marcell is seen wearing the glasses while King NPD is staring at the screen, dumbfounded looking like.* Marcell: You sure you don't want me to get you the glasses? King NPD: Wow, did you see that fireball coming right at us? Marcell: We're watching a trailer, a 2-D trailer, and that was Jim Carrey walking down the halls of a jail cell. King NPD: Marcell... ok? The movie began and finished with King NPD not wearing his glasses and they are seen walking out of the theater.* Marcell: That was an amazing movie. King NPD is seen squinting his eyes, rubbing them, obviously has a headache from watching a 3-D movie without the glasses.* King NPD: I got a headache, give me that newspaper. Marcell hands him a newspaper.* Marcell: You should have worn the glasses. King NPD: Marcell... ok? You probably put a popcorn kernel in my Vitamin Water. King NPD begins reading the reviews for How to Train Your Dragon, since he basically didn't watch it as he was rubbing his eyes the entire duration of the film.* King NPD: Roger Ebert says it is an animated classic. www.2guys1blog.net's Nate and Nick give it an A. Marcell, what do you give it? Marcell: Well king, I would say that it was much better than... King NPD: Did you take my Vitamin Water? Marcell: ... King NPD: Ok Marcell, shush right now, I'm about to make my speech about cYnical. Marcell: Speech? You mean your promo? King NPD: Marcell... ok? King NPD puts his crown on, grabs his sceptor, drapes his robe over him and stands in front of the camcorder.* King NPD: cYnical, when we step into the ring in New Orleans, the jesters will be wearing football jerseys screaming out "Geaux cYn", while Drew Brees and his baby boy will be in your corner. I will have Marcell here to cancel them out. Here, Marcell, show them your baby. ''Marcell steps into the frame holding a baby with Eugene Levy's picture taped on the face.* King NPD: I will not let a peasant like you, ruin the opportunity to become the World Heavyweight Champion. I will not. I musn't. The time has come for THE KING of LPW to take his throne atop the ladder. I have defeated you many times before peasant. Your championship belt will be on the waist of the king. That... that is a promise. There have been many times that opportunities have come and gone for peasants, but not for a king. A king always takes his claim on a chance to succeed. I will... I will be the best cYnical. ''And just like that, the cycle continues. He has finally understood that what he needs to become the champion, is to be the best. A new scene begins with a vision of a gym. We see inside of the gym and a man is training with a heavy bag, a speed bag, and a blue mat on the floor with some training partners.* NPD: Fellas, we got a tough task at hand coming up. cYnical is a tough dude, he knows how to win fights in this company. But, I've beat him before plenty of times. The path to success in training the right way and succeeding in a way that I have before. Talk is cheap. NPD is seen punching the heavy bag for several minutes, then switching to the speed bag for a couple minutes, then he starts to roll around on the mat trying out his technical submissions with his training partners. This all goes in a cycle for two hours. At the completion of his training session, he stands in front of a camera.* NPD: LPW, fans across the world, but most importantly, cYnical... be prepared for Insanity LIVE from New Orleans, because I am ready to do my job and give you and the fans a match to remember. It just so happens that your World Heavyweight Championship will be on the line, and I'm gonna take it from you man. I'm in search to become the best wrestler in the history of the LPW. ''Boom. 'This is the climax of the story of NPD... how will you react to it? The final scene begins with a man's legs draped up on a table while he sits on a couch in an LPW locker room. He is seen and heard laughing uncontrollably at a television screen. We see countless numbers of DVD's laying on the floor. Then, we see a DVD player powered on and the television showing the sitcom, "Seinfeld".* NPD: GLC, George Louis Costanza. That guy is hilarious! Gosh, I need to walk around, I've been in this room watching this show for seven hours straight! ''NPD stands up and grabs his gym bag that holds his gear and attire. He walks out of the locker room and notices the card of the upcoming LPW Insanity show. He puts his finger on the paper running it down, searching for his name. He finds it.* NPD: Oh my lord, I'm fighting for the World Heavyweight Championship! '- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - THE END. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ''' See also *NPD collection Category:Promos